Alindette Underground
by thatexpert9
Summary: Alindette Rose is dealing with the struggles of insanity. The bugs are loud and clear and the only way for her to drown them out is through art. When she visits her mother in the institute, her mother gives her hints of what is really going on and how to end the wretched curse that hangs over the Rose family. Alindette travels to the land of Wonder to end that curse.


The bell rang and kids ran out of the classroom as I continued piecing together my artwork. The bugs buzzed in the jar beside me. Their whispers were loud and as the toothpick pierced through their abdomen, they silenced.. Once and for all.

I smile lightly as I pin the dark beetle onto the board, tilting my head slightly to get a good look at my "masterpiece". "It looks great. " Says a voice behind me and I jump as I realize that I'm not the only one here. My art teacher, Mr. Stein of ,course would stay behind. "Thanks." I mutter

I dust off my hands and stand up, carefully holding my piece of art. "You could put it over there." Mr. Stein said, pointing to a small deskin the corner of the room. I nodded my head and placed it on top of the small desk.

"How's your Mom doing?" He asks as I put my things away. I cringe at the mention. "Good." I mumble, workingfaster. A dreadful feeling was hitting my stomach hard as I remered what day it was. "Bye Mr. Stein!" I say and hurry out the open door.

Cold, Fresh Air hits my face as I run home, only just making it. I goupstairs and sit down. Their whispers were louder now. More eminent and clear. I grabbed a clearjar and carefully take out anorangebutterfly, getting my toothpick ready.

I remember faintly how it all started. How the whispers had gotten so loud that they were unbearable. It was back in the 5th grade. I noticed after one of our test, that puberty decided to splash its way over here, leaving blood on my pants. I tied a jacket around my waist and asked to go to the nurse.

After I was grantedthe permission, I went to the office to call my dad. I stood next to a pot of flowers who held a couple small beetles."They said she started her period."One whispered. "What?!" I yelled, looking at the pot of flowers, but they remained silent.

When I got home, Father told me about the puberty speech. Not the pimple, breast budding, and period one. About the whispers that would follow. Seeing things. That's always the Rose speech for puberty. Nothing more nor less.

As I stuck the vibrant butterfly to the hard painted cardboard, there was a knock on my door. "Comein!" I called over the screams of the dying butterfly. Father appears at the doorway, a stricken look on his face. "You know what day it is, right?" He asks. I nod my head, turning around. "We get to see Mum today." I mumble and he nods his head. "At 6. I'm going skating then." I say and stand up, grabbing my board.

"I don't think that's a good idea Alin, it might not be safe.." Father said, stepping towards me. "I'll be fine. I always am." I dismiss him and shrug pass him, sliding down the banister of my stairs. "That's what you always say and you end up hurt." Father points out and I roll my eyes. "At least I'm thinking positive." I mutter and close the door.

My feet are evenly placed on the skateboard and I'm riding into town. The winds runs through my hair, taking the strands and twisting them. Whispers around me fly past. Each one weirder than the last. "She's crazy they say." "Her mother is the crazy one." "Alindette...Alindette..." I shake my head and continue. Ignore the whispers and you'll be alright. I tell myself. I get the urge to go back home and wait patiently with my Father for 6 o clock. To stab at the abdomens of those stupid bugs that drive me to insanity.

I'm honked at from a car as I swerve back into the skating lane, the loud, ringing noise, taking me out of my messed up weird thoughts. The neon brick building comes into vision and I slow down. Finally, my safe haven from the world around me. The bugs. School. Well, even my own mother. I push at the door and it opens.

I step inside to be relievied of everything wrong in my life.

Author's Note: Welcome to mynew story, Alindette Underground. It's anAlice Wonderland fan-fiction. Continue reading. It has some Romance too. Just not now. Bye

~Miranda


End file.
